Portable devices such as mobile smartphones and tablet computers are extremely popular, as are home gaming systems. The markets for these devices continue to grow. Many portable devices include touchscreen displays that allow users to perform various functions by physically touching the screens of the devices. As particular examples, users can touch the displays of these devices to view and compose email messages, browse the Internet, and play games. Many home gaming systems include wired or wireless control devices, and these systems display games and other content on televisions and other display devices.